Lost Girl
by Inkling39
Summary: The child was not an ordinary child. Her beauty was familiar and her behavior very much like his own. Every time Vader looked at her, he felt as if he was seeing his past, present, and future all at once. A father and daughter story. (AU-unarmored Vader)
1. Chapter One: Politics

**::Lost Girl::**

**Chapter One: Politics **

"Senator." a young and handsome man greeted as he descended the docking ramp of his ship, surrounded by numerous clone troopers and two imperial officers. His voice was both polite and threatening as he held his arms out in almost mock respect.

"Lord Vader." Bail Organa replied warily, but just as polite. "Welcome, this is an unexpected pleasure."

"Yes, well, I've never been to Alderaan before, the Emperor thought it was time I pay a visit." there was a menacing undertone to the younger man's voice now. "I will fill you in on the details later, of course."

Bail allowed himself to search the eyes of the Sith before him, for just a moment, to see if there was any trace of the man, the Jedi, he had once known. Outwardly, it looked as if Anakin had hardly aged a day since Mustafar; but, alas, there was no life sparkling in his eyes, no mirth, no joy… his dark blue gaze was a void of hate, anger and despair… _such_ despair. It was as Obi-wan had said.

_Anakin Skywalker is dead. _

"Allow my attendants to see to you and your men, my lord." Bail replied, his politics masking his discomfort well. "We'll see to a feast for your arrival."

"Thank you, Senator." Vader replied, nodding to his men to follow the white dressed attendants. "Allow me to present my first and second officer: Admiral Mar and Captain Vellet, I am sure they will be most comfortable in your more than capable hands."

Bail regarded the dusty-green uniformed men. "Welcome Admiral, Captain, I am pleased to have you, you will stay in our finest suites, of course."

The men both nodded and were led away after the storm troopers, leaving Bail alone to face the fallen Jedi who had remained behind. The darkness of Vader's face made him slightly uneasy, despite his nine body guards concealed in the rafters above them. He doubted they could do much to defend him from a Dark Lord of the Sith.

Vader smiled then, a tainted smile that made it hard for Bail to be any less uneasy. It mirrored very much the horrible smile of the Emperor, full of chaotic malice.

"Its been a while, old friend." the younger man said, walking up to about arms length from him.

Bail nodded in agreement. "It has."

Vader was quiet for a moment, almost contemplative. "You were always kind to me, Senator... There was never anything that I did that didn't go apprised by you… unlike most of the Senate."

"My lord…" Bail began.

"That is why, instead of following orders and destroying this lovely city into nothing but a pile ash, I am going to allow you to explain yourself and present to me the rebels you have been keeping refuge."

Bail allowed his eyebrow to raise. "Rebels? My lord, let me assure you…"

"This is a whim, Senator, don't tempt me otherwise by lying to me." Vader spoke, his uneasy smile vanished, replaced with a scowl and a threatening gaze.

Bail remained quiet, but stood his ground.

"Now, I shall see you at dinner then." with that, the Sith walked past him toward the attendant that waited at the entrance for him. Bail let himself exhale the heavy breath he had been holding up inside.

What was he to do?

…

Breha lifted her head as her husband entered their chambers unannounced.

"Where's Leia?" he asked her suddenly.

"She's still with the her political science tutor, why?" the queen asked, standing from the cushions she had been reading upon.

"An imperial ship has landed, it's Anakin… Lord Vader."

Breha let out a shocked gasp dropping her book. "I'll send her to my sister's for a visit, I can do that right away, how long has he been here?"

"Not an hour yet." Bail replied. "And no, he is here to find rebels, he's questioning my loyalty… if we do anything sudden with her, it'll just draw his attention more."

"So, what?" she asked him. "We are just going to let her stay under the same roof as him? If he finds out he…"

"Breha, I will send Leia somewhere safe, but we must wait for the opportune moment." Bail comforted her, taking her by the arms gently. "For now, we must keep her as far from him as possible. She is not to be alone, not for a moment."

"Certainly not, do you think he would know, just by seeing her… he's a Jedi."

"A Sith now." Bail corrected. "He may feel something, but he's too clouded with darkness, I'm sure, he will see her as nothing, just as he sees us."

"I pray you're right." Breha breathed quietly.

...

Leia Organa was not the most ideal child to be raised as a princess. She _was_ beautiful, that was certain, from her snow colored skin, dark chocolate eyes and lovely brown hair, she was only eight-years-old and already a vision of loveliness to behold and she also could play a very convincing role of a poised and collected young lady... Outwardly, no one would have believed a fowl word her governess, Margy, had said about her. But, knowing the young girl for more than an hour, one would realize just how plucky she was. Plucky and much too smart for her own good. She was bold, rebellious, quick tempered, opinionated and stubborn... It was as if she was born to argue.

_Bless the man who marries this one… _Margy thought, waiting for her mistress.

The young princess' face was cheerful as she exited the library from her studies with Anto Bolgue, her political science professor, a load of books wrapped in the folds of her thin arms.

"Your Highness," Margy greeted, taking the books from her.

"Thank you, Margy." she replied, obviously in a good mood.

"How were your lessons?" her governess asked, watching the girl skip ahead a little, her braids, looped around and pinned to her regal bun, flopping around like the ears of a gungan.

"Master Bolgue told me about the history of Coursant and the Senate. Did you know Senator Mon Mothma was elected at only fifteen…" she paused, knowing she was talking too fast and it was not proper to talk to attendants about her private studies. She put on her regal mask and held herself a bit straighter. "I mean, very well, thank you Margy."

"Quite welcome, your highness." Margy smiled at the girl catching herself. "I shall be taking you straight to your chambers, my lady."

"But, I usually join mother at this time." Leia spoke, looking at her digital portfolio.

"No, you're mother has sent me word that you are to be in your chambers for a fitting." Margy said.

The girl's face failed to mask her disappointment. Leia was not vein in the slightest, and preferred simple attire compared to the lovely gowns and headdresses her mother made her wear. She hardly let her stylist do anything besides the basic hairstyles and braids in her dark hair.

"What for?"

"I know not, but you and I are not ones to argue with the Her Ladyship, the Queen." Margy pointed out bluntly. "Come along."

It was true, a seamstress was awaiting her in her bedroom, a white Tei'lek woman with beautiful blue eyes, matching her sapphire and silver gown that was hanging from her shoulders. She had a few of Leia's handmaidens about, ready to assist with the fitting.

Leia held back a groan as she noted the white dress laid out on her bed, trimmed with pearl and lace and an eccentric collar, rising high in the back.

"Must I do this now?" Leia asked. "There are so many pieces to this dress."

"We should be done before dinner." Margy told her. "Now, let us not waste time, let Enlana Lae take your measurements."

…

Vader taped the glass table of his room with a metal finger thoughtfully. Organa was no loyal servant to the Empire, that was certain, but the viceroy was a smooth liar and vastly intelligent... he wasn't going to yield without effort.

The Sith had been ordered to keep this visit to Alderaan from becoming messy, due to the royal family's popularity in Corusant, but that didn't mean threats were out of the question, and despite his best efforts, Organa could not hide his anxiety... he was hiding something, something he held dear to his heart.

Vader breathed.

He would have to be patient and use Bail's fear against him, the truth would come out soon enough; for now he would play politics and charm.

The palace attendants had already unpacked his things, but there was a small black carry-on that he kept only for himself. He walked into the fresher and unlocked the case, it was filled with numerous medications and all the appliances he needed to care for his robotic arm.

Despite his growing strength in power, he still suffered from PTSD, high blood-pressure, nightmares and delusions. His body, despite being only 29, often shook uncontrollably and had never fully recovered the trauma he undertook on Mustafar.

He had the finest certified medications the Empire could offer to help him sleep, to help his heart, to help with his anxieties… to help with just about every damn thing... and yet nothing seemed to give him any form of comfort, nothing gave him solace from the self-forged hell he was living in. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, as he pulled out a wrench and ray-drill to remove his robotic arm so he could shower and refresh himself. He'd have to be at dinner with the royal family and would have to be alert and put on a show... there was no time for weariness.

No time for weakness.

...

Opening the sliding doors with a wave of his hand, Vader found a palace attendant outside his door, a young man, no more than twenty years of age. The youth paled significantly at the sight of the Sith.

"M-my lord." he bowed. "May I assist you?"

"No need, I am on my way to the dinning hall." Vader replied, stalking down the isle of the hall.

The attendant followed him. "Excuse me, my lord, but allow me to escort you there."

Vader sensed the panic in the boy's voice.

"I'm sure I can find my way." He told him with a role of the eyes. He had already looked over the blueprints of the whole palace, he knew where everything was.

"I-I'm sure my lord, but it is much quicker to take the lift than to go this way… you see…"

Vader turned to glare at the boy sharply in warning, the attendant took about two steps back, and put his hands up in surrender. Why did the boy not want him to go this way?

He strode on a little farther and soon heard the chattering of women. At the end of the aisle there was a clutter of about four serving ladies surrounding a small girl with dark brown hair and an ivory tiara woven around her head.

It must have been Organa's daughter, the young Princess Leia, being so young and having that many attendants around her. The Emperor had taken note of her, as she was Organa's heir and only child.

"You'll be eating with your aunt at the fine eatery on the high mountain, won't that be lovely?" a plump, red-haired woman spoke to the child.

"My mother did not inform me of that in the schedule today." the girl protested, her voice rather mature for one so young.

"Your aunt made a last minute invitation, your mother is having Epin fly you over right away, but we must hurry."

They shooed the girl along as if their lives depended on it, practically pushing her down the hall. No doubt Organa didn't want the girl at dinner for fear she would say something she shouldn't. Children were foolish that way.

As she was led down the hall, the princess suddenly glanced behind her shoulder for what seemed to be no reason at all, meeting the Sith's gaze. Her dark eyes made Vader pause briefly, as he felt the smallest twitch of something within himself, so small he found no reason to take note of it.

Curiosity crossed their features in an almost mirroring way, and Vader's blue gaze did not leave hers until she was led around the corner.

He shook his head, dismissing the faint feeling, and continued toward his destination.

There were more important things to see to.

…

Bail had ordered the finest cuisines that Alderaan had to offer for the feast. The most exquisite aallria salads with their lavender leaves and roasted nettle nuts, fresh-water corttle fish, and white serpents dressed in sauces, all served with white wine. He had musicians come in and fill the halls with the ethereal sound of ool'a whistles and the gentle strumming of the traditional Alderaanian harp.

The doors were opened as Breha walked in. Like Bail, she was dressed in her finest. She wore a dress of deep violet, a silver tiara braided into ebony hair, and a beaded veil of black lace draped over her head.

"You look stunning." Bail greeted her, taking her trembling hands in his own.

"Anything for an imperial of such high honor." she told him, pulling him close to whisper: "Leia is with my sister for the evening."

Bail looked down at her in surprise. "Breha, I told you that sending her off…"

"It is only for the evening," Breha told him. "I have a valid excuse and everything, I just can't have her in the same room as him, I _can't_."

"Breha, if you keep her from him, it will grow his suspicions, or worst the Emperor's. They'd expect us to show her off, not hide her away."

"I know that, but I can't risk him finding out, he'd take her from us!" she whispered harshly.

"Quiet, my love, he is approaching." Bail told her, lifting his head as Vader approached from behind the glass doors with his officers behind him.

The doors swung open for the Sith and he stalked in, feigning a pleasant smile. Bail nodded and Breha curtsied to him, unnerved to see the fallen had Jedi hardly changed since the day she had first met him... back when he was sweet-natured, Anakin Skywalker.

"Good evening, Senator," he greeted. "I am speechless, I have never seen a feast."

"Nothing has been spared, my lord." Bail replied.

Vader then turned to Breha and held back a scowl at the memories he had of her beside his late wife, often sharing an afternoon tea while enjoying each other's company.

"My lady, you rival the stars tonight." he complimented, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. He noted how her hand was shaking with anxiety. He smiled at her unnervingly, as if to tell her he was aware she was afraid, and she had every right to be.

"Thank you, milord." she replied without the slightest weakness in her voice. "Please sit, I am anxious to here of the well-being of our great Empire."

"Of course." Vader replied, nodding to his men.

Bail led the way as they took a seat at the long mahogany table, lined with a violet and silver runner. The servers went right to work, laying the elaborate meals in front of the royal lord and lady and their guests.

"Despite the newest threats of rebellion, the strength of our Galactic Empire is as strong as ever, so you may rest easy, my lady." Vader told Breha, before giving Bail a cold stare. "We will wipe out any trace of these treasonous rebels."

"That is good to hear!" Breha exclaimed, sounding quite genuine. "It is such a fear of mine that the unity we have long tried to establish would ever be threatened."

"Fear not, you are, of course, well protected." Vader told her, giving her a wry smile.

After all plates were served, the company began eating quietly.

"I have never experienced Alderaanian cuisine, I must say I've never tasted anything finer." Vader said, taking a bite of the sauced fish.

"Yes, we try to keep all our resources as fresh and unspoiled as possible, you cannot replace the taste of nature at it's purist." Bail agreed with a political smile. "I'm glad it is to your liking."

"Tell me, how long will you be staying with us, Lord Vader?" Breha asked, gracefully dressing her salad.

"Oh, it all depends on how long the Emperor wishes, my lady." Vader turned to her. "I'll be gone before I know it, surveying another planet."

"Well, we must make sure that Alderaan is the finest you visit" she said to him, smiling through her teeth. Bail smiled slightly at how well his wife was playing along.

"I doubt that will be very hard." Vader replied. "This planet has some of the finest natural resources, planet energy, and academics. It does not go unnoticed. Alderaan must be the perfect place to live one's life… to raise a child."

Breha's fork clanked a bit to hard down on her plate, the sound quite loud in the quiet atmosphere.

"Excuse me." she murmured, flushing red.

Vader raised an eyebrow and turned to Bail, who had stiffened slightly. "You do have a daughter, do you not, the young princess?"

Bail nodded, as Breha decided suddenly to sip her wine. "Yes, our dear Leia, she would have joined us of course, but she already had long awaited plans to eat out with Breha's elder sister, Nina."

"Ah, I see." Vader replied. "I'm sure I will meet her another time, I here she is as lovely as her mother and as clever as her father."

Breha forced a smile, but her facade was now over. Vader could see the detest for him in her eyes, and the uneasiness in the flush of her cheeks.

She was keeping her daughter from him, and he could not help but ponder why.

"Well, she will be here for a day or two, before we send her off on her tour of the Monuments of our Forefathers." Bail replied, still quite composed. "We are adamant to get her well prepared to run for Senate someday."

"Yes," Vader said, taking a drink of his wine. "Yes, I see."

He did not know how or why, but they were keeping something about their daughter from him, something that caused a wavelength in Force.

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter Two: Monarchy

**This chapter is dedicated to my lovely readers! I am in love with you!**

**Elizabethlovestatu: First reviewer! Thank you and I plan too!**

**sodorland: Oh, thank you *blushes*! One knows how hard it is to write a good summary!**

**JediTara3990: Why thank you!**

**ILDV: Glad you like it!**

**maddie-bear: Thanks for such a nice review!**

**bigman77 Thanks for the review! I don't want to give anything away, so keep reading and stay awesome**

* * *

**::Lost Girl::**

**Chapter Two: Monarchy**

Alderaan orbited around a star of white-fire, that shined with a radiance almost like moonlight. It was rather surreal and created a dreamlike atmosphere. It was to this light that Vader woke to see a view of the grand, snow-peeked mountains Alderaan was so famous for. If not for the emptiness inside him, or the drowsy effects of his sleep-supplement, he might have enjoyed the majesty of this most unique and beautiful haven of the universe. However, he felt as numb as he did every morning, and instead dressed himself with low energy. He would be meeting with his officers in the Great Archives to start their investigation today.

Outside the door, the young attendant was again waiting for him.

Vader scowled.

"Good morning, Lord Vader." the youth greeted. "Will you be receiving breakfast on the high balcony with Lord Organa?"

"No, I will not." Vader told him, not even sparing him a glance. "I will be dealing with my own affairs this morning and I wish not to be disturbed."

"Shall I…"

"No." Vader told him, about ready to strangle the attendant with his bare hands.

The boy took several steps back, but Vader noticed that he began to type on a touch screen communicator rapidly, when he thought he was out of sight. Organa was trying to monitor his whereabouts. How pathetic.

He paid it no heed. He'd unveil Organa's treason, no matter what precautions the viceroy would make.

The achieve library was quite stunning. It was a hybrid of the rugged terra of the mountains and the lovely architect of the palace. It balanced nature and modern technology in the way only Alderaan culture could. Gardens danced about the large room, creating stretches of green vines to contrast against the pearl walls and tall winding bookshelves that shot to the glass of the domed roof.

Before he could spend much time admiring the architect, his officers Mar and Vallet entered the library, bowing to him lowly in greeting.

"Good morning, Lord Vader." Mar said.

Vellet had not quite worked up the courage to speak to the Sith unless spoken to, and only managed to nod his head.

Vader nodded toward them. "Admiral, Captain...you stand in the center of all Alderaan culture, history and intellect. I don't care how you do it, or how long it takes, I want any evidence of rebel sympathy."

"Yes, sir." Mar said with a nod. He and Vellet immediately found themselves a computer station and began to work, overriding all the systems of the library to search for rebel intelligence. To ensure they were not to be bothered by any palace guards, Vader commanded four storm-troopers to protect the two men.

A media specialist noticed them from her desk and approached them. She wore a blue and silver robe and her blonde hair was twisted into two adorned buns on each side of her head.

"May I be of assistance?" she asked.

"My men will be working here for the day, I wish them not be disturbed by any means, seeing as this is Imperial business." Vader told her, giving her a harsh glare.

"O-of course." she stuttered to him before disappearing back behind her desk, keeping her head down.

"My lady!"

Vader's ears picked up a loud, irritated voice.

He turned to see Organa's daughter entering the west entrance of the library, the same heavy-set, redheaded attendant following after.

"You're due for breakfast in ten minutes, and you're not even in the proper attire." the attendant panted.

"I just need a few digitals to study for my test tomorrow, Margy." the little girl quipped back in a very non-regal way, her dark hair still in the braided loops falling about her face. "I said I would be back in a moment, but you insisted on following me. I am able to walk by myself!"

"I am aware, but your lady-mother does not wish for you to go unsupervised,_ anywhere_." Margy argued. "Also, if you don't hurry along, you'll be late."

"I'll be quick, I know what I am looking for." she reassured. "Just wait here, they are on the third floor."

Margy sighed heavily. "Very well, my lady, but please be quick."

The little one disappeared up the stairs, her hair bouncing around her wildly.

_Rambunctious little thing_. Vader thought to himself.

He found himself walking to the lift without much thought. It was about time he met this child and see why Organa and Breha went through such lengths to keep her hidden away from him. He was on the third floor before the princess was even half way up the stairs. He began to look busy and non-threatening. The princess was fast for such a petite girl, she was up the stairs in less than a minute. Though, it was rather odd that she took the stairs at all.

The princess froze a bit when she noticed him, startled by another presence.

Vader didn't want to frighten her away, so he did what he did to all royals, and smiled charmingly. "Good morning, your highness."

"Good morning." she replied, curtsying politely but still a bit bewildered. "I'm sorry, I don't know who I address."

He forgot how well-spoken royals' children were. At a different point in his life he would have smiled genuinely at her politeness.

"Oh, I'm just an old friend of your father." the Sith told her. "I'll be a guest here for a little while."

The child nodded, but he could still see confusion furrowed in her brow. "I did not mean to bother you, I just need a few things for my class tomorrow."

"No trouble in the slightest." he smiled again.

As polite and poised as she was, he could tell she was uncomfortable. She was quick to go to the database and type in the digital texts she needed. Three computer chips jumped from the shelves glowing white, ready to be removed. The princess grabbed two and inserted them into her portfolio, but the third one was on a shelf a bit too high for her to reach.

Vader watched in slight amusement as the girl began to hop to try retrieve the chip. She was quite small, hardly coming up to his waist.

Frustrated, the princess went for the small shelf ladder at the end of the aisle, but Vader walked across her, making her pause. He pulled the chip from the computer and held it out to her. The princess looked at the chip with surprise before turning to look up at him with her large, brown eyes.

His feigned smile disappeared slowly as he looked at the girl thoughtfully. Her round, chocolate orbs were quite unnerving for belonging to a child as small as she was. She couldn't be more than eight and yet she was proving to be quite the enigma to him. This was the first time he had formally met her and yet she seemed familiar.

So _painfully_ familiar.

The child broke the trance and took the chip from him quickly. "Thank you, sir."

Vader opened his mouth to respond but was cut off from the shrill voice of her governess.

"Your highness!" Margy's voice called from below. She must have seen the storm troopers and his officers, due to the panic laced in her voice. "Come along now."

"I must be going." she curtsied again and shuffled around him.

"Good day, princess." Vader said to her as she retreated.

Perhaps he would attend breakfast after all.

…

Bail watched as Breha buzzed for Margy about the fifth time. Leia was late for breakfast. Worry distorted the queen's lovely features until Margy finally messaged her and told her that Leia was on her way.

"I can't do this, Bail!" she said to her husband suddenly, taking her seat across form him. "This is beyond any political obligation!"

"My love, be patient." Bail told her calmly. "She will be leaving tonight, I promise."

"This is all making me unbearably anxious." Breha told him.

Bail took her hand in his to give her strength. He couldn't disagree with her.

Before he could say more, the doors slide open and Leia entered the dining room, a little disheveled from sprinting. She straightened herself out and then curtsied to her parents. She first went to her mother and kissed her good morning.

"I know I am late, I'm sorry."

She then greeted her father with a kiss as well before settling into her seat.

"It is alright, darling." Bail told her. "We just worried for you."

"We have a schedule for a reason, Leia." her mother told her firmly, but not harshly. "If you are to break it, please let me know the evening before."

Leia nodded in agreement as she took some bread, cheese and jam from the serving tray. "I needed a few articles for my political science exam, it took a little longer than I thought."

"It is no trouble, we just have imperial guests staying with us and we wish to know where you are." Bail told her again.

_Imperials? _Leia questioned in her mind.

"Bail!" Breha whispered loudly, her eyes on the glass door of the dining room.

Darth Vader approached in long strides, making both Bail and Breha rise to their feet, which encouraged Leia to do so as well.

Two attendants opened the doors allowing the Sith to enter. He nodded to the royal family. "Good day, Senator."

"Lord Vader." Bail bowed. "Welcome, forgive me, it was said you declined breakfast."

"A plate for Lord Vader." Breha said to the attendant beside her hastily.

"Forgive my rudeness, I had some things I had to attend to first hand this morning." he told them, taking a seat as the servers swarmed about him to give him a proper table setting. The royal family all sat again as well, returning to the meal.

He sat in the chair across from Leia, who watched him with curiosity.

"My daughter, Leia." Bail said to him, motioning to the young girl. "Leia, this is Darth Vader, apprentice to the Emperor."

"Oh, we've met." Vader told him, glancing at Breha who seemed to have a harder time keeping her emotions in check.

The queen's eyes widened a bit at his words, but other than that, she said and did nothing.

"You're daughter was up early in the library." Vader told Bail, turning his gaze to Leia who nodded to her mother's questioning stare. "She seems to be quite studious."

"Yes," Bail smiled at the child and patted her hand. "Her tutors are quite proud of her."

"Your father says that you are interested in the Senate, young one." Vader said to Leia, who looked up at him. "Is that true?"

She nodded. "Yes, my lord."

"Obligations aside, do you enjoy politics?" he asked her. He could tell the more he addressed the child, the more and more Breha was unraveling.

Leia nodded again. "Very much, my lord."

"I myself am a poor excuse for a politician." he told her with lightness. "All of it rather bores me, what makes you want to be one?"

Leia looked thoughtful for a moment, her dark eyes looking upward as she sorted a proper answer.

Her innocence and youth were refreshing. She was perhaps the only genuine human being sitting at that table.

"Because I want to help people, my lord." she told him. "I want to stand up for those who cannot speak for themselves and encourage others to help them."

He looked at the girl with an amazed and puzzled gaze. She was quite extraordinary, even beyond the exception of all royal and highborn children. Such genuine eloquence and compassion.

_She'll have a seat at the Galactic Senate before she finishes her schooling._

"Well, I'm sure you will." he smiled at her, taking a bite of his meal. "Your parents must be quite proud of you."

"Oh yes," Bail gushed, smiling at his daughter as any viceroy would. "Our Leia is a shining star to us."

Breha smiled as well, but had yet to touch her food.

"Finish up, my darling." the queen said to her daughter. "You have a pilgrimage to the Monument you will be leaving for today, remember?"

Leia's eyes flashed confusion and turned to her mother, before recovering quickly and nodding. "Yes, mother."

Moments later the princess' tray was cleared and Margy came to spirit the child back to her rooms.

"Safe travels, young one." Vader told her as she left.

The child turned to look at him once more. Whatever interest and curiosity he had of the girl, the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"Thank you, Lord Vader." she said quietly in reply.

...

"How can you stay so calm?" Breha asked Bail, as soon as they were alone, in their chambers. "How can you let that… _man _speak to her? Be in the same room as her?"

"Shall I show my discomfort and unease, then?" Bail asked. "Should I give him more of a reason to inquire about her?"

Breha was silent, but still greatly upset.

"What is to happen then?" he asked. "How long will it take if he starts putting piece by piece together?"

Again, Breha had noting to say.

"Our discomfort has already piqued his interest slightly, he can read past our feigned politeness." Bail said. "We must not forget, my love, that he is her father…"

"No." Breha said firmly. "She is not."

"Breha…"

"Leia is my daughter, she is your daughter, she is Padme' Naberrie's daughter, _Anakin Skywalker's _daughter." Breha told him. "Not _his_."

"Do you think that will make a difference to him?" Bail asked. "Do you thing he will share your logic, Breha?"

The queen knew he would not. If Vader knew who Leia was, he would not hesitate to take her... and then she could not imagine what he would do to punish her and her husband.

…

"Do you think that the child has ties to the Rebel Alliance, my lord?" Mar asked Vader.

"I have yet to decide that myself, but I want all records of the princess, every single one, I want them delivered to my room personally by either of you, no one else."

"Yes, my lord." Mar saluted.

Vader left the achieves, running his human hand tiredly through his honey-brown hair. He looked up to see that Organa was approaching him with steady strides.

"My Lord." he greeted.

"Senator." Vader replied, disinterested.

"How fairs your searches? Can I be a help in any way?"

"Don't be coy, Organa." Vader told him sternly. "You know why I am really here, don't make me act on my instincts alone."

"I only wish to ensure my loyalty, Lord Vader." Bail told him, putting up his hands in surrender. "I meant no insult."

"Loyalty." Vader scoffed at the taller man. "Yours is a bleeding heart, Senator. If you think the Emperor and I are blind, then you are not as intelligent as I thought you to be."

Organa was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "What can I do to prove to you that I am a servant to the Empire?"

_What can I do to get you as far away as possible?_

"Not much I'm afraid." Vader replied. "I fear that your word, that anyone's word, means very little to me."

Bail was silent, frustrated, his political mask wearing away.

"I know you are treacherous, however I do not have any proof of this." Vader said. "I will not be leaving until I find some. If I were to make an advanced departure, it would be due to orders to burn this city to the ground, so I would not be so eager for me to leave, Senator."

With that, the Sith left for his chambers, his dark cloak billowing behind him.

…

Vader swallowed several pills to help put him relax. Rain was splattering against the glass window heavily, angrily, forbidding him yo sleep or have any peace of mind. The sound was probably peaceful to most, but to him it was like pounding drums, taunting him and leading him back to the dark place that was his subconscious, daring him to look at himself in the mirror, to face himself for what he really was.

He was in a drowsy, yet painful, state of mind when he heard a knock at his door. If it was the damn attendant again he would undoubtedly run his lightsaber through the boy's chest.

Luckily, it was Admiral Mar, his eyes red from research in the achieves.

"My lord." he bowed. "The information on the Princess, just like you asked."

He took the cased chip from his officer. "Anything of use to our assignment?"

"Nothing really my lord, except Vellet found several places that would be perfect for rebellious activity, perhaps, if you agree, we will investigate them tomorrow?"

Vader nodded. "Good work, Admiral… I will pass my judgment in the morning."

"Very good, sir." Mar saluted and disappeared down the hall.

Vader took the chip from its case and loaded it into his computer. There were many things on the princess; papers, essays, articles, pictures, education... but as he looked through he found no birth certificate, no fingerprints or DNA charts, which was rather odd for royalty.

He began to browse. Most of the information he could of guessed for himself, but he found himself pausing as he skimmed a biography of the House of Organa.

Breha was incapable of having children. Leia was adopted.

That was something he should have guessed as well. Though she had her parents' colors, Leia did not resemble either Bail or Breha at all. She was fair and doe-eyed, while her parents were sharp and olive-skinned.

However, that information did not seem as useless or predictable like the rest, it bothered him. For some reason, it was unnerving...

It was then that he began to wonder what he was doing. Why was he spending so much time learning about this waif-child? He was trying to expose her father, not her. Not an eight-year-old, tiny girl who seemed too smart for her own good.

_Search your feelings, you know why. _

Yes. The reason he was pouring over every page he could of the princess was because there was something beyond extraordinary about her. He could sense it. It was subtle, but it was there.

Perhaps it was force-sensitivity slowly starting to manifest.

But, it was more than that. She was a familiarity that was standing in front of him, yet he could not see, could not remember. She was like something that should not exist, but she did.

He read into the night until his medications took over, making him fall asleep at his desk.

…

"Mother," Leia inquired as they boarded the jet. "Is Lord Vader really an imperial?"

Breha nearly tripped over her own dress. "What makes you ask that, Leia?"

"He doesn't dress like one." Leia replied. "He is also very young to be in-charge of senior officers."

Breha would have congratulated Leia on her excellent observation in any other circumstance, but now she was careful in choosing her words.

"He is not just an imperial, darling." she said. "He is also a Sith."

"What's a Sith?" Leia asked.

"You read of the Jedi in your history text, yes?" Breha asked.

"Of course, but didn't they all die under the orders of the Emperor?" Leia asked.

"A Sith is another…branch of Jedi, the Emperor is one and so is Lord Vader."

"Is he like the other imperials?" Leia asked.

_Is he cruel and unjust? _

"Yes." Breha said, very finally. "He's just like them."


	3. Chapter Three: Treason

**Thanks again for all the awesome reviews, reviewers! **

**VampiricBloOdyrose-**

**jokehead-**

**Della-**

**JANE-**

**Vi-Violence-**

**bloodyshark-**

**Zigflorian-**

**ASHtheMUSICgirl13-**

**ccp-**

**froovygirl-**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay**

* * *

**::Lost Girl::**

**Chapter Three: Treason**

The Monument of the Alderaanian Forefathers was a grand sight to behold. The four large statues stood facing each other and stretched high into the cerulean colored sky, about 2000 feet

Breha led Leia and her companions to the round courtyard in the center of the circling, skyscraping statues. She had to let herself smile at how the children all tilted their heads up in amazement, straining to see the faces of the massive figures.

It was almost impossible to see the tops of the statues from where they were standing, but she would take the children to the viewing sight at the top of the mountain, and there were also holograms of the whole architect of the monument all about the cobbled courtyard.

The queen had managed to have a few of Leia's friends come along as well, despite the short notice. Her best friend, Tensa Vern, daughter of Alderaan's chief architect, Tensa's younger brother Oden, and Cian Roth. Cian was a few years older, but he and Leia got on well with each other. His father was the Minister of Justice and an old friend to the royal family. Breha had hopes that Cian would be a fine suitor for Leia someday.

Breha left the children with Margy while she and the attendants prepared for a picnic on the mountainside. Leia and her friends were allowed to roam, as long as they stayed on the courtyard.

"Can you believe the monument was carved out of an entire mountain?" Leia asked with amazement as she read one of the plaques. Cian shook his head, making his dark curls bounce about his boyishly handsome face.

"Everyone knows that, Leia." he told her, though there was only good humor in his voice.

The princess turned and scrunched her nose at the older boy. "I didn't say I didn't know, I just think it's still amazing."

Cian shrugged. "You've seen them once, you've seen them a thousand times."

"Well, maybe if one's uncultured like you." Leia quipped back with a turn of her nose.

Cian just shook his head again in amusement at the plucky princess, there was no point trying to argue with her. "Whatever you say, Leia."

"I want to take the lift to the top of one of them." Oden said, straining his eyes against the glare of the white sun, trying to see the top. "We can't even tell what our forefathers' look like."

"All about the same, I should think." Tensa said. "Old men in billowy robes and long beards."

"Mother says we'll take a lift to the top of each one of them." Leia said. "She has the next few days planned out full."

"Is the picnic ready?" Oden asked. "I'm starving!"

"When are you not?" Tensa asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Children, don't stray to far!" Margy called, standing beside the souvenir stand, purchasing each of the children miniatures of the monument.

Leia hadn't noticed they had wandered to the other side of the courtyard, nor how the tourists had begone to crowd.

"We better head back." she said, remembering how her father was almost shot down in a crowd by an Imperial extremist, who thought him a traitor to the Empire. For her family, crowds were never safe.

"Oh, you're always so worried, Leia." Cian replied. "The monument is only open to members of the royal council and their families today, no need to get all frazzled."

"I am _not _frazzled!" she said in haughty warning to the boy.

Well, perhaps she was.

Maybe it wasn't the crowd, but the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and she felt as if someone was watching her, despite the fact everyone's attention was directed elsewhere everywhere she turned.

"Okay, okay!" Cian said, "We'll go closer to Margy, just relax."

As the children made their way back to the governess, the anxiety Leia experienced intensified into a focal point. She whipped her head toward one of the mountains.

There was something or someone watching her from there.

The notion was ridiculous to the girl a moment later, however, as she shook her head and continued back to Margy.

…

Vader narrowed his eyes slightly when Leia turned his way. She may have been a distance away, but it almost seemed as if she was looking directly at him from his perch in the observatory atop the mountain. He must have imagined it, because she turned away just as quickly.

Mar and Vellet were investigating underground tunnels just miles from the monument, and Vader had recalled that Breha was taking the princess here. He wanted to see if he could find any other reason as to why the Organas were going such lengths to hide the girl, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Breha had been true to her word and brought the child to the monument, just as she said. Instead, Vader simply watched the child as she walked with her friends. She seemed to be close with the other girl, and motherly to the little boy, and with the older boy there was something different. A childhood infatuation, it seemed.

The more he saw of the princess, the more he felt a nagging feeling, a feeling he couldn't shake… it was obvious she was Force-sensitive, but he had come across others that were as well, and he never a felt a pull like he did with her.

His communicator vibrated in his pocket, interrupting his thoughts. It was Admiral Mar.

"_My lord, we've found something you'll want to see." _

Vader spared a last glance at Leia. "I'm on my way."

…

Bail was on his way to the Throne Room to oversee a council meeting via hologram. He dearly hoped Breha and Leia had had a safe trip, and even more so hoped that their departure would be the end of the threat that loomed over his family.

He had seen the curious look in Vader's eyes when he had spoken to Leia. Something had sparked in the dark lord's mind, something Bail prayed he would never fully realize. It did not help that Leia had Padme's eyes and dark hair, nor that she had inherited Anakin's stubbornness, wit and spunk. Looking at her, Bail was always reminded of his old friends, the ones lost to the Dark Side.

He would not lose Leia to it as well.

His intercom buzzed, an attendant was informing him that Darth Vader was approaching, but there was no point in that, before Bail could rise in his seat, the young Sith opened the doors with a wave of his hands.

"My lord…"

"Stay seated, Senator. There will be no point in you rising for an interrogation." Vader said lowly. Following behind him were all his men, two remained as guards behind the door, closing it shut.

Bail slowly sat back down, remaining as calm as he could. "What is this about?"

"The fact I have apprehended two dozen rebels hidden beneath your mountains." Vader growled, slamming a holo-projector against the desk.

The ghostly images of familiar volunteers to the Rebel Alliance appeared before Bail and the senator's heart sank. He kept his political mask on as he faced the menacing gaze of Vader whose killing intent was evident.

"I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about, my lord." he said smoothly. "I do not know these people."

"I thought you a rebel sympathizer, but no Senator, I underestimated you, you're a rebel _leader_." Vader sneered.

"Lord Vader…"

"I am no longer a youth you can lecture, Organa, the only reason I have not killed you is because I know there is more than a band of miscreants you're hiding… and you will tell me where the rest are."

Bail looked the Sith in the eye. "My Lord, my allegiance is to the Emperor, I do not know of these traitors."

Vader inhaled sharply, but stood down. H

e had to commend Bail as one of the finest liars he had come across.

"Very well then, Senator." he told the older man, settling into a icy calm. "I will take these traitors off your hands then, I know you couldn't bear to have any rebellion brewing beneath your own capital. And do not fear, I will go into any lengths to make them talk, to make them pay for their treason."

Vader saw the fiery gleam in Bail's eyes and, for a moment, he thought he would give in and reveal himself, but the coward just nodded his head.

"You must do what you must, my lord, for the good of the Empire."

…

Breha received a call from her husband that night, as soon as she was finished tucking Leia into bed. He sounded so defeated.

"Vader found one of the underground bunkers, and took twenty-six of our volunteer pilots. They were ambushed and didn't have time to escape."

"Oh, Bail." she breathed out, knowing the pain he must be going through.

The cost for the Rebel Alliance was grave indeed, but for those left behind it required dishonesty and dishonor. For a good man such as Bail, it was almost unbearable.

"He knew they were tied to me, but there is no way he can prove it." he told her. "But, those brave men and women are still alive and I will not allow them to be tortured, I will have to plea for Mon Mothma to send in a rescue operation."

Breha knew it was risky, but she agreed.

"Then do it." she said. "Leia and I are both safe here so you will have no distractions."

"Then I will let you know more in the morning, my love." he said. "Kiss Leia goodnight for me."

"I shall." she replied. "Goodnight."

After she clicked off the com-link, she heard Leia mumble in her sleep. "Is father alright."

"Yes darling, go back to sleep." she told her, running a hand through her dark hair to soothe her.

_Stay like this always, _she wished for her daughter. _Young, innocent and safely hidden from all this corruption. _

…

Vader was fuming, pacing in his chambers. His hands were clenched and everything in the room was shaking with his anger.

He almost had him. Almost revealed Organa as the traitor he really was. But, he had not only underestimated how involved the Senator was with the Rebel Alliance, he also underestimated his ability to lie and sacrifice others. He had never thought that the noble and benevolent Bail Organa would condemn more than a dozen of his followers to be tortured and put to death, but apparently he was wrong.

The game he had to play with these politicians made him fume, the theatrics, deceit, and lies… when all that really had to be done was to cut down those that were disloyal and replace them with those obedient to the Empire. To wait and not act was enough to drive him mad.

Mar announced himself and Vader permitted him to enter.

"My lord, the ship has arrived to take the prisoners. Governor Harren has been placed responsible for their questioning."

Harren was the perfect man for the job. He was unfeeling and relentless, and would get the answers they needed from the rebels.

"Good, as soon as the traitors speak, the sooner we can leave this place and hopefully take Organa with us." Vader replied. "Make sure a full report is sent to the Emperor."

"Yes sir." Mar bowed, taking his leave.

Vader continued to pace in his chambers, the desire to choke the life out of someone still remained in him. How had Organa been so calm? So, willing to sacrifice others for himself? Could the man be truly so corrupt?

No. Vader knew better than anyone the eyes of a corrupt man, and Bail Organa was not that. He would attempt to rescue the rebels, not openly, but he would send for reinforcements, and that could not happen.

With a frustrated sigh, the Sith fell into the chair of his desk, rubbing his eyes. He would have to dispatch orders to the Central Command Station to be on guard for any attack from the rebel forces.

His gaze lowered to holo-screen of his desk, the files of the princess were still on display. He shut down the projection. The child and whatever Force abilities she had were frustrating him greatly and becoming a distraction to his real mission.

_She doesn't matter. _

The only thing that mattered was crushing the rebellion.

…

"Leia, I think we'll stay here in the mountains a few days more, perhaps go and visit your Uncle at his winery." Breha told Leia who was looking for a presant for her father at one of little gift stands.

Leia looked up at her in surprise. "But, my studies…"

"I'll have your tutors send your assignments to you, Margy and I can help you get through them… it is only a few days more." Breha explained.

Leia looked down, keeping her voice low as she had been taught when she brought up any matters of the Empire. "Is it because of the Imperials at the palace?"

Breha had a lie ready on her tongue, but it faded as Leia gazed up at her. "A little yes… it is important we let your father send them away before we get home."

Leia nodded, unsure what she felt. Apart of her wanted to share with her mother what she had felt at the monument, the strong sensibility she had never felt before, when she was aware of everything far and near. But, it had been so brief and so confusing for her, she didn't even know if she could put it to words that her mother could understand.

She didn't know what the Imperials were doing, but she felt the need to be with her father. Perhaps, perhaps he was in danger of some kind… whatever the reason, she didn't want to stay hidden in the mountains.

She had a bad feeling about it.

…

"_Something is troubling you, Lord Vader." _the Emperor's cold, cackling voice rasped threw the hologram.

Vader closed his eyes, trying to hide the one corner of his mind that he kept for himself. He kept his head bowed as he kneeled, forcing the image of the strange, little princess and the Force that surrounded her to his safe vault.

"Organa evades us, my master." he said.

"_Patience, my young apprentice, the apprehended rebels will talk, they always do." _

_Not if they're rescued. _Vader thought darkly.

"_Any rescue attempts from the Alliance will be squandered." _Palpatine spoke, reading his thoughts. _"My, Alderaan has made you quite restless… you've not been this tense since you found that Jedi on Ansion."_

Vader did not reply and kept his head bowed. "What is your bidding, my master?"

The Emperor gave a thoughtful pause, his apprentice was troubled and was keeping something from him, but finding out what that was was for another time.

"_The apprehended rebels' intelligence will not be enough, it seems Organa is even more involved than we thought, he'll be our tool to the end of this futile rebellion. When the time comes, you will exploit his weakness, make him break."_

Vader hesitated.

Organa's weakness…

His wife and child. The princess. Leia.

"_Keep his weaknesses close, Lord Vader, be ready when the time comes." _

"It will be done, my master." Vader replied.

* * *

**a.n. **Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!


	4. Chapter Four: Fortification

**a.n. _For such quick and lovely reviews I managed another chapter :)_**

**squidney-**

** .L.-**

**Ingridie-**

**Aldaaran Girl-**

**Daniella Olivaw-**

**mamadalo-**

**Lord Lelouch-**

* * *

**::Lost Girl::**

**Chapter Four: Fortification **

Breha had the shuttle ready to take her and Leia to her brother's home. It was very isolated and well-guarded, she would be able to keep her daughter safe there. Leia was just saying her goodbyes to her friends on the docking bay, Margy hovering close by as usual.

"Will you be back for the Lights Festival?" Tensa asked, giving her friend a warm embrace.

"I think so." Leia replied, glancing back at her mother and the shuttle that was going to take her into hiding.

"Our shuttle is leaving, Tensa." Oden told his sister. "We have to go, bye Leia!"

Leia waved at them both as they darted away, and at their parents who had met them at the bay. She turned to look up at Cian who patted her head as if to tease her about her height.

"It looks like you'll be leaving before I will, I'll see you around, princess." he said.

"Oh, boy." she replied flatly, before she gave him a small smile. "See you around, Cian."

Breha smiled a distance away, watching Cian and Leia say goodbye. The fact Leia bantered with him at all showed that she had taken a liking to him.

However, her smile faltered as Leia's head darted upward toward her, or rather, something behind her. The queen turned and her heart froze at the sight of Vader and several stormtroopers approaching, his dark gaze on Leia briefly, before turning to her.

Her mouth hung open in question and she forgot herself. "L-lord Vader."

"I'm sorry, my lady." Vader said, stopping when he was face-to-face with her. "I'm afraid your outing will have to be cut short."

Breha swallowed, unsure what to do or say. She felt Leia appear at her side and grip onto her hand nervously. Vader's gaze fell to the girl, holding onto her mother, but her wide eyes on him.

"I don't understand." Breha said, trying to remain composed. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there has been rebellious activity near the capitol, the Emperor has ordered blatantly that the royal family is to be secured within the palace." he explained to the queen.

Breha didn't reply as she glanced at the storm troopers who had escorted the pilot and crew away from her shuttle. She looked back at Vader and knew there was no point in trying to protest.

"I assure you, my lady," Vader spoke in almost a mocking way. "it is all for your safety."

She forced a smile, gripping Leia's hand tightly. "Of course, my lord."

He smiled at her submission and nodded to his own vessel. "I shall escort you back myself, due to the inconvenience, I'm sure your husband will be relieved to see you."

"Thank you," Breha replied, leading Leia along. "Come, darling."

The girl followed, but her eyes stayed on the Sith. Vader met the child's gaze and Breha was afraid of the emotions she saw in his eyes. He looked at her as if pained, yet confused because he didn't know what was causing that pain. Breha pulled Leia to her, detouring the child's eyes from him, desperately trying to break any connection between them.

She knew the Force was strong, and she knew the more Leia was near Vader, the sooner he would find out.

...

Bail marched out to the docking bay of the palace, shocked to see his wife and daughter escorted from Vader's vessel as if they were criminals.

"What is the meaning of this, my lord?" he asked Vader as the younger man descended the loading ramp, hardly able to veil his anger.

"Your wife and child won't be safe outside the security of your palace, Senator." Vader told him calmly. "Not with rebel activity."

"I can assure you Lord Vader, my security agents are more than capable of protecting my family." Bail told him.

"The security of this planet, including your family, is in the hands of the Empire." Vader countered. "The Emperor has given his orders, your wife and daughter are to stay in the palace."

Bail clenched his jaw and Vader dared him to protest, but he did not. Instead, he merely bowed his head. "I see."

Breha met her husband's gaze, and silently told them they were unharmed. Leia stood close by her mother, looking a little frightened and confused.

At least they were safe... but he could guess what Vader's intentions, he would use them to exploit him.

"I have sent for more men." Vader told him. "This palace will be under lock down and the service of your security agents will be unneeded."

Bail again forced himself to nod.

"Escort the viceroy and his family to their chambers," The dark lord commanded the captain of his trooper squad, as he marched away back to his chambers.

As soon as Vader was out of sight, Bail embraced Breha and Leia. "Are you both alright."

"Yes, yes." Breha told him. "We're alright."

"Father, what's happening?" Leia asked.

Bail knelt to her level. "It is alright, my dear, just stay quiet and be a good girl for me."

Leia nodded.

"Follow us please, sir." the head storm trooper prodded.

Bail closed his eyes tightly. _A prisoner in my own home… _

"Yes, lead the way." he replied.

…

By that evening, Vader had the entire palace infiltrated and fortified. No one could get in, or out. The Senate might object at first to his actions, but since it was a matter of security, any argument would fall flat.

He sat alone in his chambers. He had taken medications, but he was suffering the end of a mild anxiety attack. He sat crossed legged on the round chair in the corner of the room, trying to meditate, to calm his mind. He saw ghastly past images behind the lids of his eyes and was eventually forced to open them. The room was dark, only lit by the red tinted lamp on the night stand.

He was not alone.

"I didn't think I'd see you anymore." he spoke, keeping his gaze ahead.

She came into his view, well her sapphire gown, folded hands and swollen stomach came into his view... he refused to look up and see her face.

"_I'm not going to leave you…" _

His delusions were a rare occurrence, and kept growing rarer. He hadn't had any in nearly a year.

"Well, you did." he replied dully.

She held the little charm he had carved for her all those years ago in her folded hands and the sight made him frown deeper.

"_Anakin…" _

_That's not my name. _

"Go away." he said in what was meant to be a command, but came out as a plea.

"_All I want is your love." _

"You're not real." he argued.

He closed his eyes tightly, unwilling to give into his mind. It was not her. That was the worst thing… she was not a vision or ghost come to comfort him… she was a tool, a figment, that his own mind used to torment himself with.

Usually if he stayed firm, the delusions would pass in time. He heard her repeat the things she said from his memories several times, but did not look or speak to her… it was painful… but it was the only way.

When he could no longer hear her, he opened his eyes once more and he was alone. He let out a shaky breath. His delusions when they first started were unbearable, he would see her, his mother, Obi-wan, the Jedi he had struck down… but Padme was the most frequent visitor, and she always appeared different when he saw her… but not like she had this time…not pregnant.

The unborn baby that never came be, his child, was perhaps the most tortuous thought he kept locked away. It was somewhere he dared not go, where he was too afraid to go. Whenever the thought resurfaced he would repress and deny the slightest idea of it.

So much for the _Hero with No Fear. _

With a wave his hand the light was put out and the world again was dark.

…

Leia had dreams, dreams of a woman's face. A woman she knew quite certainly was her mother, her real mother.

Breha had told her that her biological mother had died during childbirth and no one knew her name or where she had come from. The only link Leia had was a brief image of a face, and the feelings that came with it.

The woman she saw was beautiful, and she was smiling at her, but she was also crying… but not from the pains of labor, the pain of sorrow.

Leia was happy she had a piece of her mother, but it was painful because it wasn't enough. She had no token of her, no name, no story… just an image, an image she was afraid would eventually fade from her mind as she got older.

She suddenly felt sadness, a cold, sorrowful sadness that descended on her like a gust of icy wind. It made her tremble a little and fold her arm around herself.

"Don't fret, my lady." Margy told her as she laid out her dress for tomorrow. "It is just a matter of security, things will be back to normal before you know it, we just need to keep our heads down."

Leia glanced over at her from the window seat, breaking her gaze away from the stars above her.

"Why, Leia dear, why are you crying?" Margy asked with concern, moving to stand beside her.

Leia tilted her head at her governess before reaching up to touch her cheek. It was wet with cold tear stains.

"I-I hadn't realized." she replied in confusion.

What was happening to her?

Margy's eyebrows furrowed. Leia did not cry easy, it was not usually how she conveyed her emotions.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Margy asked.

The girl nodded quickly, but said nothing.

Slightly unnerved at the change in the girl, Margy dismissed her other tasks.

"…Let's get you to bed."

…

Vader may have had the upper hand, but he felt just as entrapped in the palace as the royal family must have. He waited in hopes that Governor Harren would have the evidence he needed from the rebels, however, it had nearly been a full day with no reply from him.

Feeling restless, he walked the halls of the palace alone. It was raining again, quite heavily, crashing against the large glass shaped windows casting watery shadows on the marbled floor.

Feeling the pull that was starting to become familiar, he looked up to see the princess ahead, staring out the next window, her fingers trailing against the water rolling down the glass. It was the first time he saw her alone without any attendants. She seemed to be in some sort of daze, because she didn't notice him approach her.

"You don't have your escort, your highness?" he asked her.

Leia jumped slightly, whipping her head up at him, the single braid she wore down her back swinging over her shoulder. "My lord…" she hurriedly bowed. "I, um, I should be in the library."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Did you sneak away, young one?"

The guilty look on her face made his lip twitch upward slightly. "I don't think your governess would like you wandering alone."

"She'll find me soon enough." the child replied holding back a grin, forgetting formalities. "…When she wakes up."

This time Vader had to actually take effort to repress a smile. "I see, but my men will be patrolling these halls soon, let me escort you back to the library."

Leia looked ready to argue with him, but decided it was best not to and simply fell into step beside him as he walked on ahead.

She didn't know what to make of this imperial who had flown in and put her home under lock down. Everyone seemed afraid of him and listened to him, even her parents… but he seemed so young compared to her parents and the Imperial Governors who had come in the past. He dressed so plainly in black robes and only carried one weapon on the hilt of his belt.

But then, he also carried a strong and frightening presence with him. She knew just by standing beside him that he wielded great power.

Her mother had called him a Sith, a kind of Jedi… But she didn't fully understand what that meant.

Turning her head slightly, she began to study him from the corner of her eye, taking curious note of his metal arm and the scar over his right eye.

He met her sidelong glance and she realized she had been staring. She whipped her head back ahead of her, the braid that had been hanging over her shoulder was whipped back into its original resting place.

She hoped she hadn't offended him, but before she could dwell on the matter her mind started to have visions. Brief images of red glowing lights, the face of an old man and a bald white-skinned woman… she could feel hot, searing pain around her upper arm and over her eye… it wasn't the actually physical pain, but the kind one felt when they saw another in pain… but it was enough to make her cringe.

"Princess?"

Leia was suddenly back in the hall, at the entrance of the library. Vader looked down at her with concern and confusion, but something else… something between amazement, fear and disbelief.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she didn't respond.

Unable to voice her confirmation, or explain what had happened, she gave a short nod.

"Thank you for escorting me, my lord." she managed to say, with a formal curtsy.

Vader gave her a long, thoughtful stare before he opened the door for her. "Of course, your highness."

The child hurried away into the achieve, leaving Vader alone with what had taken place. He shook his head in disbelief…. the girl had somehow, consciously or subconsciously, reached into his mind and unlocked memories of his past.

He didn't even know how that could be…

Suddenly overwhelmed, he marched to the grand entrance of the palace where Vellet stood, giving instructions to a few troopers.

"Where's Mar?" Vader asked the captain, who stiffened.

"He was observing the Viceroy's meeting in the throne room, my lord." Vellet said, proud that he hadn't stuttered.

"Very well, I need you to go the palaces medical facilities and bring me blood samples of the royal family." Vader told him.

"Yes, sir." Vellet nodded and hurried away with his task.

He needed a sample of the princess' blood… he had to know her Midichlorian count.

* * *

**a.n. **_Vellet actually spoke to him! I don't know why but that makes me happy... _


	5. Chapter Five: Conflict

**No, this is not a Jedi Mind Trick, I've updated! Really! Thanks for all your support and waiting for this story! All the reviews and encouragement have been amazing (even the life threats lol)! **

**Lord Lelouch-**

**Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay-**

**ILDV-**

**JediTara-**

**Alderaan Girl-**

**Illusion of a Storm-**

**JACarter-**

**SHYMaryButterfly-**

**Chosen1-**

**SQUIDNEY-**

**ASHtheMUSICALGirl-**

**darthvaderandlukeskywalkerfan1-**

**mamadalo-**

**SilentDream22-**

**sodorland-**

**Addicted2you-**

**Wolfman217-**

**BlueCinders-**

**RiverrunOtter-**

**star-seed-lady-**

**love song for a vampire-**

**Shinigami Merchant- **

**DarthAstronaut-**

**Twin Tatooine Suns-**

**Daniella Olivaw-**

**Lexi-**

**glassheartrhythm-**

**dragonfire prime-**

**Sith Bookkeeper-**

**Hila Claira-**

**hateme101-**

**CrunchBantha-**

**Indestructible Vader-**

**FuryintheFire-**

**shadowflame89-**

**MlpSWaddict-**

**Wanted to reply to the reviews but there were too many for this chapter, and I assumed you guys would want the update sooner rather than later. Next time maybe! **

* * *

**::Lost Girl::**

**Chapter Five: Conflict **

"Forgive me, Lord Vader." Vellet bowed before approaching him. "All blood samples of the royal family have been incinerated. I was only able to coax their family physician to tell me that it is protocol for all traces of their DNA to be destroyed the moment after their family's yearly physicals."

The corner of Vader's lip twitched downward at the news, but said nothing.

"Suspicious behavior to be sure." Vellet mused. "Shall I take a squad and investigate the labs of the medical facility."

"No," Vader replied, looking up at his captain pointedly. "I'll take care of this myself."

...

"Poor dear, you must be so bored." Margi replied sadly as she brushed out the princess' dark locks. "I wonder how long this lock-down will last."

Leia didn't reply as she stared at herself in the mirror intently. The last few nights she had had such vivid, strange dreams that bot confused and frightened her. She had dreamed of infant screams and a woman's voice crying out in pain, dreams she had had occasionally in the past, but now also she dreamed of clashing blue lights, the wail of children fleeing for their lives and the cry of a man... a man in such agony and pain that it would always startle her into consciousness.

Worse than that, even when she was awake she was starting to hear voices. Not often, or even coherent, but she heard little whispers in her ear, speaking words that she couldn't fully understand. She didn't know why or how this was happening to her... but it had begun when she had first seen that man... that imperial who her parent's were afraid of.

"Leia?" Margi asked, the change in the child's demeanor had not gone unnoticed by her governess. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "Just tired, I guess."

"Still not sleeping well?" Margi asked her. "I'll have to talk to your mother about that, perhaps we should have you taken to the herbalist for a remedy."

"No, I'm fine." Leia assured her. "I'm sure I'm just nervous about all the guards around."

"Worry not about them, my dear." Margy told her. "They're just here to ensure our safety for now. They will be gone soon, I'm sure."

"I hope so." Leia whispered.

Maybe then the strange dreams, voices and sensations would go away.

...

Just what was she? This child?

Vader watched from behind a pillar as Leia stood beside her tutor, who was rambling on about a painting hanging in the gallery. The little one seemed distracted as she tried to keep notes, often asking the tutor to repeat what he had just said.

He had never come across anyone with her kind of Force sensitivity before. Stranger still, it seemed each time he encountered her, the stronger the force grew around her. To reach into another's mind with such ease, at such a young age... It was unsettling. Just what kind of power did she possess?

Where in the galaxy did she come from?

He didn't understand.

He didn't understand the emotions she caused in him, the way his senses and feelings reacted to her. She filled him with amazement, confusion, fear... but more than that, she was a familiar... a familiar stranger. He knew those eyes, that hair, the raise of her brow and pout of her lip when she didn't fully understand something... She stirred the memory of a face that he had tried so diligently to forget.

It was a stone he could not leave unturned... not anymore... not when she had entered his thoughts and invaded his memories. That kind of ability, without the proper supervision, could become reckless and destructive on it's own... nor would it go unnoticed for long by the Emperor.

Gently, so not as to startle her, or stress her young and delicate mind, he called out to the child with his own thoughts, connecting to the Force that surrounded her. Not just to lure her, but to test her abilities.

_Leia..._

The girl stiffened slightly, but kept her attention on her lesson.

Could she really hear him too?

_Leia..._

She turned sharply in his direction then, as if had called her out with his own voice. He knew she couldn't see him from where he stood, but he knew she heard him. She shook her head then, convincing herself it was nothing, before turning her head back to her tutor.

His eyes narrowed in bafflement. Though, he was seeing it, he could not believe it. How was any of this possible?

Keeping watch, he waited until the princess was done with her lesson, when the tutor dismissed her and she began to exit the gallery. It was then he stepped out of the shadows.

"Your highness." he spoke, making her stiffen, just as she had a moment before. She turned to look up at him, her dark brown eyes wide and confused. "Good afternoon."

"My lord." she spoke with a nod. "I'm sorry, my governess is waiting for me."

"Don't worry, I'll only be a moment of your time, young one." he told her, crouching down to her level. "I am collecting blood samples for the Imperial Health Records, yours and your parent's are out of date... I'm afraid it's mandatory."

The dark lord then pulled a syringe out from beneath his cloak, motioning for the girl to give him her hand. Leia's amber orbs darted back and fourth between the sith and the needle, brows furrowed, too confused and hesitant to comply.

"I won't hurt you, little one." he promised quietly.

For whatever reason, because she was too afraid of the consequences should she refuse, or because she felt compelled by his sincere reassurance, the princess placed her dainty little hand into Vader's gloved, mechanical palm. It only took a second, a swift prick of the child's finger, a single drop of blood. The girl only winced slightly in pain, before pulling her hand away quickly.

"There now," he told the girl, rising to his full height. "Best return to your governess, princess."

The child nodded in agreement before hurrying away. Vader wondered if she too could sense the shift that had just taken place in the Force, the sudden forceful change. As if destiny itself had just taken an alternate path from it's original course.

...

"Mother," Leia spoke quietly, her usually loud, authoritative voice subdued to a whisper because of the presence of the storm troopers standing just outside the parlor. It was a strange world the child was living in now, she was living and acting no different than she had a month ago, but nothing felt the same... It was like being in another world within the walls of her own home.

"What is it, darling?" the queen inquired, her voice just as quiet.

"Your hands are trembling." Leia observed.

For a moment, Breha said nothing, mindfully trying to still the slight tremor of the book in her grasp. "It's just cold in here, I'll have to order them to raise the central temperature of the room."

"...Are the going to take Father away?" The child couldn't help but ask.

"What?" Breha asked, astonished.

"Will they take Father away?" Leia repeated, blinking back tears. "The imperials."

"No, of course not." Breha assured her, rising from her seat to kneel beside her daughter. "You see..."

"Then why are you so afraid?" Leia asked. "If they are here to only protect us, then what are you so afraid of?"

The queen was taken aback for a moment, before letting out a long and tired sigh, placing her hand over her child's tenderly. "Because I don't know what is going to happen... what the future holds for our family. I'm afraid of not being strong enough to protect you, your father, or our people... But, just because I'm afraid, that doesn't mean I will let anyone ever harm you or your father. I swear to you that will not happen."

The child dropped the digital article she had been trying to read before throwing her arms around her mother's neck, squeezing tightly. "I'm... I'm scared, Mother." she confessed. "Something's happening... I'm so scared."

The princess felt her mother's arms wrap around her protectively, before she felt the queen take in a deep inhale. "Leia, I... I have to tell you..."

The doors to the parlor swept open before Breha could say another word, and Bail entered a look of relief on his face.

"Father..."

He held up his hand to signal his daughter to wait before the doors slid shut once more. As soon as they were, he moved to embrace his wife, kissing her cheek before sweeping Leia up into his arms. "Thank the Force, I have good news... I've received word from Mon Mothma, she has sent a rescue fleet to recover the pilots from Governor Harren's fortress, they have just begun their assault, but she tells me that they have breached their security."

"Oh, Bail!" Breha breathed.

"I know." he replied, holding his family close. "Some hope at last!"

...

_What are you so afraid of? _he asked himself as he hesitated to scan the princess' blood sample. _What do you think you are going to find?_

He didn't need to scan the girl's blood to know that she was force-sensitive, he needed see just how force-sensitive she was... If she was as powerful as he suspected, what then? What was he to do with her?

_"Anakin..." _

He closed his eyes tightly in frustration. _Damn it, go away!_

_"Anakin..."_

_Why are you here?_

Shaking his head to rid himself of the ghostly voice, the delusion, he willed himself to properly analyse the child's blood sample. The tension in the room grew as he waited for the computer to calculate the midi-chlorian count in her DNA. He had to will his mind to be calm as the readings manifested before him, numbers flashing rapidly in a mere second before they came to an abrupt halt.

20,000 per cell.

No. No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be true.

He ran the scan again, then again, and again, but the result was the same staring at him in the face.

20,000

_20,000_

How was that... could she... was that little girl... her eyes... her hair... her raised brow... her pouting scowl... her stubborn quip...

_"Ani..."_

The sith's mind was a reeling haze as his hand moved on it's own accord over the computer, comparing the child's DNA readings with his own, and closed his eyes as he waited for the results.

_"Something wonderful has happened." _

No...

No. It wasn't possible, she died. Padme... the baby... they died.

They both died.

_"I'm pregnant." _

After a small eternity, he opened his eyes to see the results staring at him through the screen.

**Match.**

Shocked, the sith stood abruptly, causing the chair of his desk to tumble and crash to the floor, and backed away as far from the computer that the room would allow him. His sapphire eyes wide, staring at the results in disbelief.

That... that child... was his... his and Padme's... his daughter.

_Daughter._

A storm of emotions overtook him, making his breathing ragged and his legs give out on him, causing him to collapse on the bed.

His child had survived... a girl... a little, beautiful girl... living and thriving... his... his..._his_.

He was utterly confused... astonished... heartbroken... and with every passing second as realization dawned upon him, more and more enraged .

His child had lived.

She had lived and had been taken from him, taken by Organa.

Hidden from him.

"Obi-wan." he hissed darkly, fists clenching tightly into themselves, his left hand drawing blood from his palm. The room began to quiver and shake under the sith's crippling, wrathful power, until the glass table and stained glass windows shattered. Obi-wan hid her from him, he took her away. His child, his only family... and that bastard, Organa...

"My lord," Mar was at the door, knocking. "I have received word from Governor Harren."

Barely stable, the dark lord circled his hand, opening the door, but leaving his back to the officer. "What is it, Admiral?"

"There has been a rebel attack on his fortress, my lord," he replied carefully. "He has requested reinforcements from the Emperor."

Vader sneered, his rage barely contained as he rose from the bed. "Round up the Viceroy and the queen and lock them in the throne room," he ordered darkly. "From now on there will be no more leniency, I'll be taking matters into my own hands."

...

"What is the meaning of this!?" Bail exclaimed as the barrel of a blaster rifle was pressed to his back, encouraging him and his wife toward the center of the throne room. Every member of the household had been dismissed from the area and the troopers locked the doors from behind them.

"Silence, sir." a trooper replied. "We are under orders from Lord Vader."

Sensing Breha's silent distress, Bail took her hand into his own, before stating his case. "This is unlawful conduct that I will be forced to bring up with the Galactic Senate if I am not given a reason for this treatment in my own home."

Suddenly, the sound of a lightsaber echoed through the hall, creating a deafening silence as all eyes turned to see Vader, his red blade in hand standing in wait within the shadows.

"Leave us." he hissed lowly, dismissing the squad of clones.

As soon as he was alone with the royal couple, he moved, slowly advancing them. "My lord and lady, we have much to talk about."

Pushing his wife behind him, the senator moved forward bravely, his hands up in surrender. "Vader..."

The sith reached forward, his hand clenched in the Force, causing restriction to Bail's neck. The viceroy gasped for the air stolen from his lungs, before he began stammer and choke.

"Stop!" Breha pleaded in horror, as her husband stiffened in restriction, life being suffocated from him. "Stop this, release him!"

The sith ignored her and kept his eyes fixed on the dying man, taking slow, purposeful. "Again, I underestimated you, Senator."

"What?" Bail managed to choke out. "What do you mean?"

"Tell me, just how long were you going to keep her from me!?" the sith seethed wrathfully, using a wave of his hand to push back an advancing Breha who meant to attack him. "My _daughter_!?"

Vader could see the horror flash through the viceroy's eyes, as the knowledge that his undoubtedly worst fear had become reality, before consciousness began to abandon.

Breha rose to her knees, now fully sobbing. "I'm begging you, please don't hurt him!"

The plea only made Vader hold the more tighter.

"Vader!" she called. "Let him go! Please, _Anakin_!"

Bail fell to the floor limply, but still alive gasping desperately for breath, as the sith turned to the queen menacingly. "It is unwise to call upon the dead, your grace." he told her. "Especially when you will be joining them so soon."

The woman could only stand frozen in horror, tears rolling down her face. "Please, do anything you wish, but spare Leia! We meant to keep her safe, to give her a the best life we could, for Padme, for _you_!"

"_Silence_!" he roared, feeling lightening tingle at his finger tips, wishing to be unleashed. "You've sealed your demise, another word and I will bring it upon you sooner."

The doors opened once more and Vader turned to the awaiting clones who seized the viceroy and his wife.

"Get both of them both out of my sight." the sith ordered, sheathing his lightsaber. "Then bring the princess to me."


End file.
